Juvia Lockser
Juvia Lockser is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a new member of Team Natsu and a former S-Class Mage of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord Guild where she was a member of its elite team, the Element 4, with her corresponding element being water. She is the girlfriend of Gray Fullbuster. Statistics *'Name': Juvia Lockser, Juvia of the Great Sea, Juvia of the Deep *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Female *'Age': 17 *'Birthday': November 13 *'Classification': Human, Fairy Tail Mage, Former Phantom Lord S-Class Mage *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 163 cm (5'4") *'Weight': 46.4 kg (102 lbs.) *'Measurement(s)': 92-57-88 *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Midnight Blue *'Hair Color': Azure *'Main Attire': Russian blue hat with fur trimmings at the bottom and a yellow flower, dark blue poncho with a double fur lining, light blue, long sleeved top with white fur cuffing at the wrists and two, pale-blue straps vertically across the chest line halfway down, blue, ankle-length skirt with the same design as the top and a slit on the left side, brown belt, and thigh-length, dark brown boots *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class *'Main Skills': Water, Unison Raid, Underwater Breathing *'Weaknesses': Obsessed with Gray. Using her Water Body makes her more vulnerable to freezing or steam-based attacks. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Water Slicer, Water Body, Water Nebula, Water Cane, Water Lock, Water Cannon, Water Jigsaw, Water Cyclone, Sierra, Water Force: Dragon Tempest *'Voice Actor': Brina Palencia Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Likely Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Supersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Athlete *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level. Her Water Body also makes her intangible and ignores physical and magical damage. *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Tens of Meters *'Intelligence': Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Juvia is an attractive teenage girl with azure blue hair that falls down past her shoulders, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a slender, curvaceous figure. Her hair is known to have a fringe that parts on the right, as well as having her bangs sit aloft on her chest. Furthermore, her hair is rather wavy, a trait some call a "deliberate attempt to be the ocean". Nonetheless, there is considerably more to Juvia than simply her hair. For example, her facial structure and features. She is noted to possess a somewhat angular facial structure, with a slightly angular jawline, but round enough to allow her to appear innocent and childlike when not being serious. Juvia's Fairy Tail stamp is above her left thigh, being blue in color. Juvia's attire consists of a Russian-styled blue hat, albeit with fur trimmings at the bottom and a yellow flower on it. Furthermore, she generally wears a dark blue poncho with fur lining near her neck and chest over a light-blue, long sleeved top. Her top is noted for its white fur cuffing at her wrists, along with the two pale-blue straps vertically across her chest that goes all the way down to the bottom of her blue, ankle-length skirt; the skirt has a slit on its left side, exposing a considerable portion of her left side, as well as allowing for maneuverability. At her waist, Juvia is shown wearing a brown belt, which fastens both the top and the skirt together. For footwear, Juvia wears a pair of thigh-length, dark brown boots. Personality Juvia is a cheerful, kind-hearted, positive, and optimistic individual. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards him a rival and even enter a somewhat satanic-appearing state that appears very frightening. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards others, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. When the situation calls for it, Juvia can be very serious, level-headed and analytical, always staying focused on task at hand, though her emotions can cloud her judgment and impede her choices. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members, willing to risk her own life for their sake. She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls, much to the chagrin of her female guildmates. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person in her sentences. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Water: Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water much like that of basic Water Magic. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, creating boiling beams forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, creating bubbles of water to store oxygen for underwater uses, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and Magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Her Magic is also powerful enough to nullify Devil Fruit abilities, which gives off the same energy as seawater and Seastone. *'Water Body': Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which can render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is constant, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Make: Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body without her making any move to protect herself. The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. (Unnamed) *'Water Slicer': Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead sliced a stone pillar to pieces. Juvia can also use the technique as a form of defense to intercept an opponent's attack. *'Water Nebula': Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. It is used primarily for long distance attacks against a single opponent. *'Water Cane': Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. *'Water Lock': Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Gray Fullbuster employed his own Magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. *'Water Cannon': Juvia shoots a large stream of powerful water from her hands at the target. *'Water Cyclone': Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone, powerful enough to send her target up high in midair. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits. *'Water Jigsaw': Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resemble Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. *'Sierra': A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (e.g. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/boil, this being to a temperature which Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze at first. This is a short-ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. *'Water Force: Dragon Tempest': Juvia's most powerful technique. She gathers a large amount of water within any area vicinity and creates a Chinese-shaped Dragon made of water. Then with a simple hand gesture, the dragon shoots forward towards the designated target, dealing destructive blunt damage along with generating an explosion from the water in the process. Unison Raid: Juvia possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their Magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She has also performed it with Gray in the fight against the Dragonoid, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Gajeel Redfox *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Natsu Dragneel *Meredy *Lyon Bastia Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters